Sensei Raphael
by duckhearder
Summary: The turtles are all grown up, shredder is gone, and peace has fallen over New York. So why does Casey and April's daughter, Alice, want to be a ninja? And why on EARTH does she want Raphael to teach her? Hilarity is sure to be found within this story. Author's Universe... mostly cause of age differences.
1. The Beginning

**AN: So I'm back. After a long… needed Hiatus. And I'm sort of on a TMNT kick… so expect chapters of this instead of my usual DBZ stuff to be coming up for a while. Do not fret readers. I shall write on… long AN is long… I'll just let you read the story now .**

**OH! And for all intents and purposes. Here are their ages. Just so nobody gets confused.**

**Alice-18 April and Mikey- 23 Donny- 24 Raphael and Casey- 25 Leonardo-26**

**Also I need beta readers… for DBZ and/or TMNT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Mirage owns it… Right?**

**NOW TO THE STORY**

"I want to become a ninja." Alice said looking straight into her patents eyes. April should have known with all the talk of learning Japanese, going over to the lair more often, having Mikey teach her to skateboard, etc.

"Sure. I mean you are eighteen an all now. "April glared at Casey, he shot her a shrug. She mentally face palmed.

"Sweetie... I know you look up to the turtles... But you're a girl and-" Casey cut off April's rant with a raised hand.

"April. You learned to fight and you're a girl. For now can we at least let her learn self-defense?" April sighed then nodded. Alice jumped up and hugged her parents.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled in their ears, voice dripping with glee. She pulled back and returned to her sitting position on the floor, smiling up at her parental units.

"So can I leave now?" Casey started to nod before April slugged him in the arm.

"Did you talk it over with the turtles, and Splinter for that matter?" Alice just nodded again, grabbing her already packed bag.

"Hey kiddo' who's gonna be your sensei?" Casey said rubbing his arm where April hit him.

"Well I was hoping Raphael would teach me..." Alice said glancing down and rubbing her arm. April was surprised at first and then remembered that Raph and Casey were, best friends. Casey was taken aback by this though.

"Why Raph?" Alice, surprisingly, never got to see Raph that much. April thinks Casey was trying to keep Raph away from her, for whatever reason.

"Well... I know all the other turtles, and even master splinter, really well but I never get to see Raphael. Oh! And he's the best fighter so... I want him to teach me." Casey sighed and then waved his hand, dismissing her.

"Go on kiddo. Make me proud." Alice... Wasn't really their kid, she had been adopted by them at the age of 13, that had been five years ago. They were more like older siblings to her, rather than parents. Maybe it was their laid back attitude, or the fact that they were only five years older than her, give or take.

Alice had the thought to go live with the turtles for a while now. It's not that she didn't like life with Casey and April... She just wanted to learn how to fight. For the fun of it really.  
/ / /

"Why do you want," Leo turned to point at Raph, who was leaning up against the wall and messing with his sais. Raph glared back at Leo, they had been growing even farther apart lately. "Him. To train you? I'm sure master splinter or I could train you better than him."

"I'm gonna' train the kid. Ain't nothin' you can do or say ta' stop me O' fearless leader. We can train in another part of the sewer. I've been fixing up a gym of sorts a little ways down." Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph who was smirking, as sure of himself as always.

"Maybe then we'll have some peace here." Leonardo said still glaring at Raph.

"Maybe then I won't have ta' listen to you nag me all day." Raph said starting to walk toward Leo. Donny and Mikey looked at each other and bolted towards Alice, who had been sitting by Leo on the floor.

"I think its best that we go and stay in my lab for a while." Donny said helping Mikey push Alice into the lab, a fight would break out any second and they didn't want her to get caught in the crossfire, especially with no way to defend herself.

"Mikey you stay here with her, I'm gonna go try to break up the fight." Just then a loud crash and a cuss or two from Raph were heard. Donny sighed and then headed back to the other room.

"They do this a lot when I'm not around don't they?" Alice asked Mikey, who was rummaging around the lab for something.

"Leo and Raph? Yeah, more now than before. They'll get over it. Maybe Raph will lighten up a little once he gets to be a leader for you. Cause he wanted to be the leader in the first place. Leo got the position instead and they've had a sort of sibling rivalry ever since, but for some reason they've been having more and more fights lately." Mikey said pulling the box he was looking for out of an oven looking machine.

"Want a slice?" Mikey asked holding the pizza box open. Alice's stomach growled as he showed her the pepperoni pizza. She grabbed one without thought and scarfed half of it down in one bite.

"Impressive." Mikey stated taking a bite from his own slice while setting the box down. The door to the lab slid open to an angry Raphael.

"Come on kid. We're gonna go set the place up." Raphael said, leaning against the metal door. Alice stood up shoving the last of her pizza into her mouth. She started to walk towards the door when she remembered to turn and bow to Mikey.

"Thank you for the pizza Michelangelo." She said returning to her normal position. Mikey laughed.

"Don't mention it, and you only have to bow to Splinter and your... Sensei Raph." Mikey said pointing towards the disgruntled turtle. Raph made a sort of grunt/growl towards Mikey as he picked up the bag he had laid on the floor.

"Come on kid, you're slower than Mikey's brain." Mikey just shrugged at the comment, knowing Raph wasn't the brightest crayon in the box either.

"Yes Raphael." Alice hurried to the door and watched as Raph turned to leave. She was greeted by a black-eyed Donny, he had gotten a little to close in their fight, he had the injury to prove it. They also passed by Leo on their way out who was bandaging a cut on his arm, where Raph had gone a little too far and sliced him. Raphael didn't glance at either of them as he walked out.

Alice who was walking directly behind Raph was out the door by a few feet when she remembered her suitcase she left on the ground. She didn't want to say anything to Raph so she slipped away as silently as possible. She walked back in to Leo, picking up her suitcase.

"Here you go. Try to calm Raph down, and PLEASE try to be as strong and tough as possible. He'll like you a hell of a lot better." Leo handed her the suitcase and Donny gave her a shell cell.

"All of our numbers are in there, so give us a call if you ever need to." She gave them both a quick thank you and ran out the door. She returned to Raph who was still walking forward.

"Forget your suitcase?" _How did he know?! Well I guess he is a ninja..._ Alice thought to herself as she tried to get back in step with Raphael.

"Yeah... Sorry." Raph just shook his head slightly and kept on walking.  
'What have I gotten myself into' Alice thought staring at the back of the tall, angry turtle.

**AN: So what do you guys think at my first attempt at writing a TMNT fanfic. It's set in my AU due to them having wonky ages and what not. Also you guys like her name? I couldn't really think of anything… And Alice had an A and a C in it so… It stuck XD**


	2. And so Their Training Begins

After what seemed like hours of silence, when in reality it was only ten minutes, Alice decided to speak up.

"So... I'm guessing you don't like Leo." Raph stopped walking for a second and laughed, either he couldn't sense the sarcasm in her voice or just felt like being ironic.

"You could say that," Raph continued walking forward as he spoke on. "I really hate getting bossed around by our 'leader'. He only got the position cause' he's the old rat's favorite." Alice knew what he was talking about there, the others might try to deny it but they know Leo was Splinter's favorite. She knew that wasn't why he got the position of leader, but… she could see why Raph thought that.

"Yeah, I can see that." Raph almost stopped walking again, no one ever sided with him, so why was she? He had been so used to just being put down by his brothers. It was a nice change of pace for him.

"I hope you're not just tryin' to suck up to me." Raph said a small grin on his face as he continued forward, even if she had been just sucking up to him. He still liked the thought that she agreed with him.

"I'm no brown-noser." Alice muttered, somewhat angry at his accusation. She hated suck-ups, with a fiery passion.

"Good, cause I'm no Splinter. I didn't want or need a little Leo here to pester me." Raph stopped and turned to the wall, pulling down a switch, which opened the wall up.

"Here it is my home away from home. I'll show ya' to your 'room'." Alice walked in taking in the full view of the gym. 'He expects me to live in this 'sniff' stinky place' she didn't usually care about filth to much but this place reeked of sweat.

"Nice, uh... Place you've got here." She said trying to be polite as possible. The room had several weight lifting devices, three punching bags hanging from the ceiling, a small lounge area with a TV and sofa, two doors, one on the right side of the room and one on the left side.

"So, uh... Where's my room?" Alice said noticing the slightly ajar door on the left having a toilet in it, and the one on the right said "keep out" she presumed it was Raph's room.

"Right this way." Raphael gestured for her to follow him, and she did taking in the sights, and the smells.

"Do you ever clean this place?" Raph shook his head and continued walking, passing a mini fridge with a microwave on top of it.

"Here's your room." Raph gestured to an old, beat-up, green couch.

"Looks... Comfy?" Alice said sitting down on the couch. She was so wrong about the comfort level if the couch, it was probably the best couch she had ever sat on.

"This couch is amazing!" She bounced up and down once or twice before moving to her side and lying down.

"Don't get to comfy. I have to see how good you are at fighting first." She nodded and followed him to the more, gym like area. Raph bent over and picked up too small, pillows things and slipped them on his hands.

"Okay. Hit these as hard as you can." Alice nodded, pulled her fist back, and... Missed his hand entirely. Raph face palmed, she had closed her eyes as she took the swing.

"Next time... Don't close your eyes!" She flinched when he raised his voice; she wasn't a fan of being yelled at, but then again who is?

"Sorry..." Alice said straightening her back out again.

"Don't get sorry. Get angry, you'll punch harder... If you even can." Raph knew exactly what to say to get people mad, and this set her off. She clenched her fist, pulled her hand back, and hit him right in the center of the target.

"You call that a punch? I know purple dragons who hit harder than that." She drew back her other fist and hit his other target. Harder than last time.

"I could punch harder than that when I was a kid." She started to pull her fists back quicker, punching the targets one after the other, in a 1-2 sorta pattern. Raph was slowly moving backwards every time she punched him, throwing out insult after insult.

"Maybe I shouldn't train you after all. Maybe I should send you home to April and Casey with a giant F scrawled on yer' forehead. Maybe you wanna give up girly? Maybe we should stop right n-" Raphael's insults were cut off with a sharp right hook across the jaw. Alice's eyes widened as she stared at her fist, still up against his cheek.

"I-I didn't mean to... I just got so angry... I wanted you to stop..." He cut her off with his hand on her mouth. She got the message and stopped talking.

"It's okay girly, I know how it is. Besides it was a good punch, so I guess you can stay." Alice stared up at him, he gave her a slight smirk. She gave a small squeal as she jumped up and hugged him. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. His golden eyes were just as wide as hers as he looked down at her. Their eyes locked for a split second before she pulled away from him, blushing from pure embarrassment.

"Sorry... I uh... Got carried away there." He just shook his head, dusting his shoulders off at the same time. She just stood there a lock of her hazel hair in her finger.

"Don't worry about it; just don't tell any of my bros about it. I don't need them to think I'm going soft or something." Alice nodded, or tried to; she was still hiding her blush. 'Did I just hug, big, mean, old Raphael?! Maybe he's really a big softie.' She laughed to herself at the thought, it was absurd really. He raised an eyebrow at her giggling.

"What's so funny girly?" Alice just shook her head, still laughing.

"Nothing Raph, don't worry about it.' He dismissed it as some sort of girl thing and said training was done for today.

"Tomorrow your real training begins. So... Don't get to comfy." She let out a short little laugh at his comment; Raph walked over to one of the punching bags and began to train. Alice's stomach growled again, so she walked over to the fridge.

"Is pizza the only thing you have?" She asked to herself more than Raph. He was going to answer anyways.

"Yeah, don't worry; with the training regimen you'll have you'll be lucky to keep any of that fat." She stuck out her tongue at his comment, she wasn't exactly a twig, but she was nowhere near fat.

"Don't flatter yer' self." Alice retorted mocking his thick accent, all the while stuffing pizza down her throat. It was nice and cold, just the way she liked it.

_This is gonna be a LONG summer._ They thought at the same time, Raphael punching the bag quicker and harder, and Alice stuffing more pizza in her mouth.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Reviews are highly appreciated. And I am really enjoying writing this. So expect updates a lot quicker than my usual speed. **


	3. Field Trip

A couple days passed before Raphael decided Alice needed a short break, mostly so he could go visit his brothers with her. Since she was going to learn to be a ninja she could also learn some stealth. Earlier that week she had tried to sneak up on Raph to scare him, he had heard her from the other side of the room, so when she finally got up behind him... Raph turned around and made a short "boo!" This made Alice stumble backwards, into a weight that had been laid on the floor, which in turn made her trip and land on her butt. Raph is still teasing her about her clumsiness.  
"Hey? Raphael...Earth to turtle." Alice waved her hands in front of Raph's face, he had gotten lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it graceful?" Alice's forehead scrunched up at the nickname, he had given it to her after the weight lifting fiasco.

"Not much, you were just dazing again." Raph just shook his head and started to walk to the door.

"Come on let's go visit Splinter and the others." Alice's mouth turned up into a large smile.

"Alright sensei." Raph sort of scoffed at the word. He may have been teaching her but it just didn't sound right when someone was using it in accordance to him.

"Yeah, yeah O' graceful one." His green lips curled up into a smirk as she stuck out her tongue against her own pink lips. "We better leave soon or they might think we blew em' off." Alice nodded and followed Raphael out the door.  
/

"Hey guys." Alice said walking into the lair and slumping down on the couch. She hadn't gotten a nice break since she started training with Raph, it had only been a little under a week but the toll of Raph's training regime affected her small, human frame. Don just smiled weakly towards her; he remembered when Raph tried to toughen him up. He had looked similar to what she did now, not to the same extent of course, but he still looked tired and sore.

"Looks like Raphael has been hard at work." Leonardo's face was void of all emotion, typical Leo, as he walked into the kitchen and began making their guests some food.

"I'd call it medieval torture." Alice replied trying to get the knots in her shoulders out, unable to get rid of them she stopped rolling her shoulders. They had appeared shortly after the second day when Raphael wanted to see how heavy of a weight she could lift; she got to about her own boy weight, 120 pounds, before she couldn't lift any more.

"Not my fault you haven't been working out and then all of the sudden wanna be kunoichi." Leo was almost surprised at Raph's use of the Japanese word, usually only him(Leo) or Don would use the word. 'Maybe being a sensei is rubbing off on Raph.' Leo thought to himself laughing at the thought.

"Welcome back, my son." Splinter walked into the lobby from his private room and laid his hand upon Raphael's shoulder.

"Hey." Raph said not really paying attention to anything other than the floor.

"Is something troubling you, Raphael?" Raph sighed, knowing he had to tell Splinter. He didn't really want to talk about it in the middle of the living room considering everyone was in there. So he just pointed towards Splinter's room, Splinter just nodded , removed his hand from Raph's shoulder, returned it to his cane, and led the way to his private dojo of sorts.  
/

"So what do you think their talking about in there?" Alice asked absent mindedly pressing buttons on her video game controller, paying little attention to the game, and worrying a little for Raph. Who had been in Splinter's room silently for the past hour.

"I dunno, leader stuff probably." Michelangelo replied, effectively killing Alice's in game character. He turned to gloat to her but she wasn't there. His head whipped to Splinter's door, which Alice was almost to.

Mikey let out a small scream, flipped off of the couch, and ran to stop her. Her hand was almost to the door when Mikey's hand grabbed her arm. He raised his free hand and gave her a 'shh' signal. She nodded and returned to the couch.

"I just wanted to know what was going on..." Alice said plopping herself back down on the couch, crossing her arms with a 'huff'.

"You don't wanna do that dude. I tried to listen in once when Leo and Splinter were having one of their special training sessions and got severely punished later." Alice turned her head to Mikey her brown locks falling around her face.

"What happened?" Alice asked, actually wanting Mikey to finish his story.

"Splinter took away my video games and skate board for a WHOLE week. It was tragic." Alice mentally face palmed. 'That's it?!' She thought to herself. 'Well it was a punishment for Mikey...'

"That must have been horrible." Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh harr, harr. Well it was for a fifteen year old me." Michelangelo replied pulling a bag of potato chips off the coffee table, he opened the bag and leaned the opening towards Alice. She shrugged after a second of thinking, shoved her hand down into the bag, and grabbed a nice handful of the starchy goodness that lied within.  
/

After another hour of eating and video games Master Splinter's door opened. Raphael came out of the door first, and said nothing. Alice was creped out by this, she may have only a basic understanding of Raphael, but she knew something was up.

"Hey Raph you okay?" Alice asked the red clad turtle, which didn't even look at her as he reached the entrance of the lair. Splinter walked out of his door and towards the couch, where he laid a hand upon Alice's shoulder, effectively stopping her from following Raphael. As soon as Raph was out of the door Splinter spoke up.

"Michelangelo, why don't you go make our guest some tea." Mikey looked from Splinter to Alice and back, before he nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"You will be staying here for a week with Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and myself. We are going to teach you how to be stealthy, or at least the basics of it." Alice nodded, not really wanting to switch training methods this early on, but she did need to learn stealth... 'Hey! Why can't Raph teach me?' She thought to herself suddenly.

"Why can't Raphael teach me stealth?" Alice asked, an innocent enough question.

"You may have noticed that Raphael may not be the stealthiest of the four, he also needs time to meditate. In order for him to be a good sensei for you, he must first come to terms with what being a leader means. That is why Leonardo will not be here for the first five days of your training." She simply nodded again and Splinter withdrew his hand.  
'I have a feeling she is going to be just as hot-headed as Raphael. If that is even possible... She was raised by Mr. Jones and Ms. O'Neil...' Splinter thought to himself moving around the couch to sit down next to the girl. He reached his hand out to grab the remote, so he could turn on his soap operas. He just knew Donna's evil twin would return to steal Cody.

Alice and Splinter watched soap operas for the remainder of the night until the three brothers walked in and Splinter surrendered the TV to them. Michelangelo happily turned on some horror movies, due to the fact that Halloween was quickly approaching, and the fact that Mikey liked horror films, although he often got nightmares.

The three turtles and the one human got comfy on the couch and watched horror movies for a remainder of the night. They all got to pick one horror movie. Michelangelo picked "Night of the Living Dead", Donatello picked "The Thing", Leonardo picked "The Shining", and Alice picked out "The Silence of the Lambs".

With a yawn and the rolling credits of the last movie rolling Alice curled up into a ball and drifted to sleep on the couch, the other turtles each returning to their respected rooms. Before Leo left he pulled a cover over the shivering Alice, turned off the TV, and walked to his room.

He hoped she would rest well, she had a big day of training coming up tomorrow and she didn't need to add fatigue to the challenge ahead.

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Any thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism is also welcome. **


End file.
